


Tangled Up in Jealousy

by AmatusVhenan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light smut but not really, M/M, and hongjoong being a flustered mess, and then supportive band members, especially san, its really just seonghwa being jealous, just some making out, not really any hongjoong/mingi, only if you think about it that way, very subtle, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: They were just playing a silly game of twister for a video and Seonghwa couldn't help himself but get slightly jealous over Mingi's answer to a question of the game. He just really loves Hongjoong too. Maybe in a different way compared to Mingi.





	Tangled Up in Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> //ahh please go easy on me, it's my first Ateez fic and I just recently got into them but omygod i luv them so much that i'm shook
> 
> Thanks for reading and hopefully you guys enjoy qwq I really love the idea of Seonghwa getting jealous easily and being so possessive of their smol strawberry leader. Excuse any mistakes as it wasn't really read over and I wrote this late at night. 
> 
> hongjoong is soft and flustered OwO

They were playing twister for an MTV news video just a second ago. But now they were in the hallway with Hongjoong pinned right up against the wall and Seonghwa staring him down. The leader looked away at first with a nervous laugh, playing everything off as a joke but the other didn’t. A blank expression as he turned the boy’s head so that their eyes locked together.

“Are you thinking about Mingi?” 

Hongjoong was a bit dumbfounded.

~

The question was what he liked about himself. Mingi had answered, saying that he loved everything about himself which led to the other members suddenly talking over each other. Once they settled down the rapper jokingly answered again.

“My love for Hongjoong.” the others laughed while their leader kept quiet, his expression turning into a flustered smile.

“He’s a liar.” Seonghwa said in the nicest tone he could. Everyone took the answer as a joke. Of course they would, why would they believe that it was the truth anyways? But he could still feel the hint of jealousy inside him as he caught the reaction of Hongjoong. Why was he so flustered over that? Why did he blush and refuse to look at Mingi? Seonghwa continued to act normal until the end of the game. With Yunho winning at the end they all left the room to take a rest. 

“Ahh~ That was so fun!” San was still jumping and laughing over the game with Wooyoung. 

“My back kind of hurts.” Yeosang stretched before falling onto the couch, only to have Yunho sit on his stomach. The other tried to push him off but with no avail. Laughter filled the room. 

“Mingi, is your love for our leader that strong?” San asked out as a joke to keep the fun going. The rapper nodded and looped his arm around Hongjoong.

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie about that!”

The others made teasing comments about the two. It wasn’t anything serious, just an ongoing joke. Hongjoong knew that but it still made him blush a bit. Seonghwa gradually stopped laughing but the others continued to joke around. He stared at the red head that was still locked with Mingi’s arm around him. He couldn’t understand why he was jealous over the sight in front of him. Oh, that’s right. Hongjoong was his boyfriend. No one else knew and they were really good at keeping their relationship a secret, despite almost getting caught in bed together by the maknae. 

Seonghwa stood up and walked over to the two. Looking down at Hongjoong, his heart leapt at the sight of his smile. He moved Mingi’s arm away and the rapper barely noticed since he was too focused on watching everyone sit on Yeosang. 

“Wanna step out?” Hongjoong mouthed and Seonghwa nodded.

“We’re going to buy drinks, what do you guys want?” the leader asked the group.

The two couldn’t understand the overlapping conversation of drinks so they just nodded and left. They were halfway down the hall until Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist, turning him around and pushing him into the wall. His hand behind the younger one’s head to make sure that he didn’t hit it and get hurt.

“Seo-”

A harsh kiss stopped his words. The Seonghwa that was always so cool and composed was completely different at this very movement. A quiet moan escaped the red head’s lips once Seonghwa moved away. He was breathing lightly along with the leader that was a full red, matching his strawberry hair. He covered his lips with the back of his hand an looked away with a nervous laugh.

“What the heck was that?”

Seonghwa didn’t answer. Not until Hongjoong tried to kiss him back but he stepped away. The younger of the two raised his brow and tried again, only to have the same result.

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong asked after a third attempt. 

“Are you thinking about Mingi?”

“Huh?”

“When we kiss. Do you think about him?”

Hongjoong stared at his boyfriend before laughing, but it died out when he realized that it was a serious question.

“Seonghwa, why the hell would you think that?” 

Seonghwa shrugged. He felt a bit dumb after actually asking the question but he pushed the subject further. “You blushed earlier. During the game.”

Hongjoong stared at him, a bit dumbfounded until it finally hit him. He felt a hint of anger, feeling as if the vocalist didn’t have any trust in him which was pretty insulting. But before escalating the situation Hongjoong did his best to keep his cool. 

“I didn’t, you were probably staring at my hair.” he tried to deny the facts but it didn’t work.

“Why would I stare at your hair when I could be looking at your cute face?” even in a situation like this Seonghwa couldn’t help but express his love for their tiny leader. Hongjoong felt his face burn up at the simple compliment, he tried to read the expression of the vocalist but it was still a blank expression. Hongjoong rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly and looked away while mumbling.

“I never think of anyone else but you... No matter what I’m doing, even when we perform on stage I can’t help but watch you whenever I can. When I compose songs I think about you...” Hongjoong rambled on, basically confessing for the second time. 

Seonghwa listened, his lips turning into a smile. He knew that he was just being dumb and jealous over the whole situation and it was refreshing to hear the words coming out of the other’s mouth. 

“B-But if you think it’s creepy that I think about you that much then I’ll stop! Well, you won’t even know when I think about you but I-” he was cut off but a kiss again. But a softer one this time. 

“You don’t have to get so flustered, I like that you think about me all the time.” he placed a kiss on his neck. “Because I’m the same way, you’re always invading my head.”

Hongjoong blushed, he could hear his own heartbeat with how Seonghwa continued to place kisses all over one side of his neck. 

“Why did you ask such a question?” 

“I was jealous.”

Hongjoong suddenly felt content, for some reason; knowing that Seonghwa got jealous over the thoughts of him and Mingi together made him smile and laugh while tightly wrapping his arms around the vocalist. The cool Seonghwa was so in love that he got jealous. In the spur of the moment and the bubbling emotions Hongjoong felt he suddenly mentioned something that he had wanted to say during a perfect moment. Not in the situation that they were in.

“I love you, Seonghwa.”

Both of them froze. Hongjoong let go and stepped away, flustered and clumsy he tried to play it off. But all he was doing was tripping over his own words. Seonghwa was still shocked at the sudden words, his eyes wide, staring at the younger boy in front of him. It looked like he was about to cry over how embarrassed he was. Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong in and kissed him for the millionth time, his tongue forcing it’s way in and his arms trying to press their bodies together as much as he could. Hongjoong tried to catch his breath, trying to push the older one away but only to have hands get tangled in his strawberry coloured hair and pull him in again. The two had almost forgotten that they were in a public hallway. They were too caught up in the moment that Seonghwa had slipped one of his hands under Hongjoong’s shirt. They only realized where they were when Hongjoong moaned and it echoed around them.

“What if someone comes?” the rapper tried to push him away but to no avail, he was too weak and it wasn’t helping that he was painfully hard at the very moment.

“Then we better make this quick.” Seonghwa kissed his forehead and unbuttoned Hongjoong’s pants.

Just as he was about to pull them down they heard the other’s familiar voices. They were all calling out for Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Letting them know that they were hungry instead and wanted to go out to eat. The older vocalist cursed under his breath and pulled away as Hongjoong struggled to button his own pants. Even though it was one button. Seonghwa fixed his hair as they could hear the rapid pace of San running in their direction. They both knew it was him. Who else would it be? 

“There you guys are!” he jumped onto their leader, making them both stumble back and fall onto the ground.

“We’ve been looking all over for you guys. You weren’t in the cafeteria so we thought you guys headed out without us.” San propped himself up, his eyes glancing down for a quick second but he was instantly pulled up by Seonghwa. Hongjoong got up and turned away from the group, he apologized over nothing and ran into the nearest bathroom.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jongho stared at the direction of where their leader ran off to.

San laughed nervously and tried to play it off as casually as he could.

“His pants were undone I think. It looked like he was hard.”

Each member processed everything before looking at Seonghwa. The vocalist coughed and avoided eye contact from everyone. Jongho looked to the corner of the room.

“There’s a camera.” the maknae pointed.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened. He looked over at his members that were already staring back at him. They all had smirks. Once Hongjoong walked out of the bathroom acting as casually as he could, he asked what they were all staring at.

“Nothing.” Wooyoung grabbed San and pulled him towards the exit, he didn’t want him running into the security room to ask the guard to watch the film of the camera.

Mingi suddenly appeared in front of Seonghwa, he bowed lightly and apologized with a bright smile on his face.

“My love for Hongjoong is nothing like yours.” Yunho almost choked on the water he brought. 

“So bold.” Jongho and Yeosang clapped in unison.

“Huh?” Hongjoong tried to ask what he was talking about but San answered his question already.

“You guys can hold hands if you want.” he turned his head and grinned with a wink and a peace sign. The others followed the two that were already standing by the exit and waiting for them.

“W-why would we do that?” Hongjoong laughed awkwardly but flinched when he felt Seonghwa gently intertwine their hands together. Without saying anything he led him towards the rest. The red head blushed and looked back and forth from their hands and his group but their teasing comments made him smile, realizing that they had found out but they were acting better than he thought. Although, Hongjoong felt like an idiot not being able to button up his own pants on time but what Seonghwa whispered in his ear made his mind think about something completely different. 

“When we get home I’m going to have to mark you until I’m satisfied. San shouldn’t have seen you like that.”

Hongjoong was dumbfounded only to realize that when San had toppled over him his stomach was exposed with his pants unbuckled and his boxers were no help hiding what was under them. He blushed and tried to hide his face with his free hand only to have Seonghwa stop walking and move it away.

“Let me see your face.” behind the rest of the members their lips connected again. He could hear everyone exclaiming but Hongjoong didn’t care. 

“I love you.” Seonghwa whispered constantly between kisses.

Hongjoong didn’t try to stop him. Even though he could still hear San cheering them on in the background. Seonghwa couldn’t stop himself. 

Yeosang had to pull him away and back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Ateez is smart and they can be overly supportive uwu
> 
> I can't wait to write more fics of them, they're just such an energetic group that it's just so much fun. Anyways, thanks for reading again!


End file.
